


Shy Guy and Mr.Popular

by Icey_Daydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: Dean and Castiel are highschool students! Castiel is the SHy Guy of the school and he doesn't typically interact with people other than his brother Gabriel who is dating Dean's brother Sam. Castiel has a huge crush on Mr.Popular himself, Dean Winchester, who rules the school by acting cool and flirting with the ladies. They get assaigned to be lab partners in science class! Will feelings spirng forth? Or is Castiel doomed to never reveal his true feelings?





	1. Assigned Partners

A teenage angel by the name of Castiel roams the halls of his lowly run down high school. Everyone stares at him as he walks to his locker. He didn’t have any friends and everybody thought he was a weird kid because he mostly kept to himself. He was too scared to interact with actual humans. His older brother Gabriel had gotten along with the humans just fine, even got himself a boyfriend who’s name was Samuel Winchester. Ironically enough the angel boy had fallen for Sam’s older but shorter brother Dean. Castiel wishes he could just talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. He opens his locker and grabs his book for his following class. He keeps his head down, just a few more steps he thinks. He steps into his science room. This was the one class he had with Dean. He takes his seat near the window as the teacher walks in. “Alright class.” Mr.MacLeod says as he places his coffee down. “Today you’ll be assigned lab partners. No, before you even ask you cannot pick your own, that is why I said assigned.” He says in his scottish accent. He pulls a sheet of paper from his binder and begins reading off the list. It seemed like forever before he called out Castiel’s name. “Castiel, you’ll be paired up with Dean.” Cas’ eyes widen in shock and nervousness as Dean makes his way over to the desk beside his. Dean was the popular guy at school. The bad boy. The rebel. All the girls swooned over him. So did Cas. Well, he wouldn’t say he “swooned” over Dean considering he never spoke to him. As Dean takes the seat next to him, Cas feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. “Looks like we’ll be partners.” Dean says with his usual charming smirk and gleaming green eyes. Castiel tries to fight off the blush that’s slowly creeping onto his face. He nods and stares down at his desk, waiting for the dismissal bell to ring.

At his locker, Castiel notices a presence looming over him.  
“C-can I help you?” he stutters as he turns around to see his newly assigned lab partner, Dean staring down at him.

"Nope. Just wonderin if you wanted to hang out after school to work together, since we are lab partners now." He gives a charming grin to the small angel.

"O-oh, y-yeah sure. Uh..where at?" He stutters. "I can give you a ride back to my house. Sam and Gabriel will probably be there too." Another grin. "Y-yeah, sounds good!" And with that the bell rings.


	2. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is excited to finally get to spend time with his new lab partner. Sorry that the chapters are so short! >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pov! sorta 0.o

Finally! Dean gets to spend time with Castiel. He's had his eye on him since the first day of sophomore year. Castiel was shy and nervous, a wallflower you might say. Dean was the cool guy at school, the one everyone wanted to be, his image kept him from ever interacting with the smaller boy until now. Sure, girls would be attractive, but, boys could be too. He's sure no one would really judge them since both of their brothers are gay too. Well, Sam is bi, but that's besides the point. Dean open's the door to his precious vehical. "Hop in!" He says cheerfully to Cas. "O-okay." He mumbles back, stepping into the car carefully as if he could somehow mess it up. Dean jumps in the driver side seat and starts the engine, classic rock pouring through the radio. "The music alright?" He semi-shouts over the loud audio. "Yeah this is fine." Cas semi-yells back. Dean flashes another heart winning grin as he starts driving towards the little apartment him and his brother share. "So..I never saw you around before sophomore year, where did ya go before coming Kansas high?" he asks. "I was homeschooled by my dad but..he left. So now me and my brother just go to public school." Castiel answers with. Dean knew all to well how it felt to not have a father around. "Well i'm glad you came here." Dean says, being halfheartedly flirtatious. Castiel blushes. "Nice car you got here Dean." 

"Thanks Cas, my dad gave it to me when I turned 15. I couldn't even drive it yet." he laughs. Castiel laughs too as they stop at a red light. 

"So...crushing on anyone?" 

"Dean, what?!" Castiel blushes deeply. 

"whoa whoa chill, im just curious."

"Yeah, there's someone i'm crushing on, but they'd never like me back." 

"Awe man c'mon don't think like that, plenty of girls would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend!" Dean says, trying to play it cool. 

"I'm not the type people go for." He says with a sigh. "What about you? You crushing on anyone?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh this is a good song!" he says as Sweet Emotion by Toys In The Attic comes on the radio. But no amount of music could take care of the awkwardness that had slowly settled over the two boys.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward car ride comes to an end as the older sibling torture begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter >_< If you guys want longer chapters tell me! just know I won't be able to update the story as quickly.

Dean pulls up into the drive way of the apartment complex and turns off the radio. "Home sweet home." He says as he opens the car door, Castiel follows him. They walk up what seems like an ifinate number of stairs before the reach the door labled 413. Dean knocks on the door. "SAM?! YOU IN THERE?!" He yells. Castiel hears footsteps coming towards the door and his heart suddenly starts pounding. He was going to be alone. With Dean. And his brother. That was a recipie for embarrassment. 

Sam and Gabriel open the door to greet the two boys. "Hey Cassie!" Gabriel says as he hugs his little brother. "Hi Gabe..." Cas mumbles. Sam and Dean laugh in the background at Gabe's nickname for Castiel. "Sooooo this your boyfriend?" Gabe says, winking and wiggling his eyebrows at Cas. "N-no Gabe! Shut up!" Castiel's face turns a bright shade of red as Dean takes his hand and leads him inside. "Hey Dean, Why's Cas here?" Sam asks his older brother. 

"We're lab partners." He says smoothly, though inside his heart is beating rapidly. 

"Uh huh. You sure that's it? You've never brought a lab partner home before." Sam smirks. 

"Shut up Sam!" Dean says, his face as well turning a bright shade of red. 

Dean leads Castiel to his bedroom so they could get away from their annoying brothers. He closes the door behind them and cranks up the music. Classic rock pours through the stero speakers. They see something slide out from underneath the door. Dean walks over and picks the item up, reading what it said. "Oh c'mon guys, real mature!" He sighs and looks down. "bastards..." 

"What is it?" Castiel asks in a very soft innocent voice. 

"A condom. It says, 'Hey, use protection, be safe, Love, your bros." He says, embarrassment filling his voice. 

"Wow...It was probably Gabe's idea, I'm sorry Dean." 

"You've nothing to be sorry for Cas." 

The two boys look at each other for a breif moment, Dean flashes a heart-winning grin and Castiel blushes deeply. "Why do you do that?

"Do what?" 

"You blush whenever I smile at you." 

"O-oh I just get awkward easily...Sorry.." 

They hear laughing from behind the door. And then singing. 

"Dean and Cassie, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!~" 

Castiel throws a pillow at the door. "Shut up Gabe!" he yells, his voice cracking terribly as he does so. 

Dean laughs, "aw, that was cute, your voice cracked." 

"D-don't say that..." Cas mumbles.

"Why not Cas..?"

"Because you're not..." Castiel sits on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm not what? Gay?" Dean says, sitting beside him. Castiel's eyes grow wide in surprise at hearing the word flow so easily off his lips. "You're right, i'm not gay, im bisexual." Castiel looks up at Dean. 

"Wait, are you serious?" 

"Yeah, Is that surprising to you?" He laughs. 

"Well yeah..." Cas says, embarassed again. 

"What are you?" Dean asks. 

"I'm...I don't know. I know I'm not straight though." 

Dean leans over and kisses Cas on the cheek before standing up and heading to the door. "Maybe you'll actually learn a thing or two from me..Lab partner." He winks and heads out the room.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets caught up thinking about what Dean said.

_Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from me....lab partner..._ That's what Dean has said, Castiel thought as he stared out the passenger side window as his brother Gabe drove them home. What did that mean? He wondered what Dean could've meant by that all the way home. "So how'd it go with Dean?" Gabe asks as they pull into their drive way. "It wen't fine. We study vocublary for a while." 

"Anything else?" 

 

"No, why?" Castiel says defensivly to his snickering brother. 

 

"C'mon Cassie, i've known for a while now that you like Dean." 

 

"What?! N-no I don't!" He says, opening the front door. 

 

"Sure, sure you don't little brother. Listen, it's okay. I won't say anything, but I am here when you want to talk about it." Gabe gives his brother a goofy grin before heading off to his bedroom. Castiel follows his brother's lead and goes to his own room, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "Dean would never like me back anyways...There's no point in even thinking about it. But..Maybe.." Castiel sighs and rolls over, pulling the covers up to his chin and falling asleep. 


End file.
